Candlelit Pleasure
by Once.in.the.spring
Summary: Kisame just want sleep, but a certain snake walks into the room for a little snack. SLASH CRACKFIC LEMON YAOI ALERTS. Kisame Orochimaru


**A/N- Don't own the characters mentioned, or 'Naruto'. This is a CRACKFIC, so if you're wondering why Orochimaru is screwing Kisame, read the bold capitalized word. I thought I did pretty good for a first lemon. No flames please**

_CrackficCrackficCrackficCrackficCrackficCrackficCrackficCrackficCrackficCrackficCrackfic_

Unlike the many other nights Hoshigake Kisame had been through in his time in the Akatsuki, tiredness swept over him like death. Perhaps it was the recent mission he had with Itachi or that Nyquil he had just taken. No it was definitely the Nyquil.

No matter, the man sauntered disoriented down the stone hallway, the only light that was given was from dimly lit candles. The ninja sandals he wore hit the ground softly, making the sound of horse hooves in the distance.

He stopped at the fifth door to the right and turned the doorknob. Creakily the old rickety door opened to a boring sight. A large bed sat in front of the doorway and a bedstand was against it. There was a small dresser to put any extra stuff in, and a couple of white, twisted candles sat in their rightful rusted holders, waiting to be lit.

Kisame walked inside, closing the door after him. His shoulders sagged and his feet shuffled as he walked across the floor to his bed. The emptiness greeted him duly, while he stripped himself of his large cloak, throwing it aside. Under the clock was a pitch-black short-sleeved shirt over a long sleeved fishnet one. He had purple-blue pants on decorated with a baby blue sash around the waist.

"Ahh…sweet sleep" Kisame murmured to himself, letting his body fall onto the old bed. Closing his eyes in ecstasy he let his breath help him drift off to sleep.

_Creak_ Kisame shot up at the sound of the door opening and closing slowly. His eyes tried to adjust the dark, but all that was made out was a human figure holding a large sword looking object.

'_Oh shit…I left my samehada out again…must be leader-sama' _Kisame thought to himself.

"You can put it next to my bed leader-sama," Kisame muttered slightly above a whisper.

Footsteps echoed throughout the room as the dark figure came over next to the bed, setting the giant sword down gently, leaning it against the wall.

A match struck and a candle was lit, providing light for the small area of the room.

Kisame groaned and rolled over, to tell the leader he was trying to sleep and that he didn't want to go on another mission at the time, because he was just to damn tired to even think straight. Unfortunately for him, the person wasn't the leader but Orochimaru, who grinned evilly at the blue man.

"What are you doing here? I want to sleep" Kisame hissed.

"Shhh, don't talk, you're going to be all right," was the whispered reply. It almost sounded motherly, as Orochimaru started to take off the hidden mist headband, and brushed blue bangs out of Kisame's eyes. Kisame swatted the pale hand away and rolled over, closing his eyes, ignoring the other presence.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to offend you," Orochimaru said, taken aback.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Kisame asked, turning his head to face Orochimaru.

The pale man just stared warmly into Kisame's beady eyes, and then roughly planted a kiss on his lips. Surprised, Kisame tried to pull away, but in one sharp movement, Orochimaru turned Kisame's body over to face his and placed his cold hands on the blue cheeks.

Kisame closed his own eyes in pleasure and confusion, hoping this was only a dream. Orochimaru's tongue slowly ran over Kisame's bottom lip, asking to take the kiss a step further.

Slowly Kisame opened his own mouth and both of the tongues rolled around each other in a slow motion. Orochimaru pulled away, taking a breath before Kisame pressed his lips against his again, unable to wait. The pale man shifted his own body to straddle Kisame's as a bump appeared in his pants. He pulled a kunai from his supply pouch inside his own Akatsuki cloak, and slowly cut the shirts from Kisame, revealing a nice toned body with beads of sweat already appearing.

Moaning into the kiss, Kisame moved his hands up Orochimaru's waist, up to the top of his cloak. Slowly Kisame undid it, letting it fall behind their bodies. Orochimaru's kisses moved to Kisame's neck, letting Kisame take a breather. Shivers ran up the blue man's spine as he could feel the pleasure coming from the spot on his shoulder that Orochimaru perfectly hit.

Pulling away from Kisame's body, Orochimaru smirked and grinded his hips down on Kisame's, making him moan loudly.

"Oh, good boy," Orochimaru whispered seductively, "Now let's see if you can get a little more…. excited." With a jolt Orochimaru pushed his hips down onto Kisame's again, making the man moan even louder. The long tongue of the pale man ran smoothly across the blue chest, lingering at the points of pleasure. Kisame's hands brought Orochimaru's waist closer, begging for the home run.

"Oh so you want it now?" Orochimaru asked, tugging at the waist of Kisame's pants. A moan came in reply.

"Well I'm not sure…how bad do you want it?"

Kisame moaned even louder as the pale hand pulled away his boxers, a finger on his member.

"Alright, I guess you want it. No complaining now and make it loud."

Orochimaru's' hand clasped lightly around the hardening member, letting the pleasure build.

"Damn it Orochimaru, just do it!!" Kisame yelled, getting impatient.

"Feisty now aren't we?" was the reply, but Kisame's wish was his command. Orochimaru pumped his hand, starting slowly at a teasing point.

"Ahh, f-faster…AH!!!" Kisame screamed in pleasure as he came. Orochimaru pulled out his hand, revealing milky white fluid covering it.

"Lick," Orochimaru ordered, sticking his fingers down Kisame's throat. Quickly Kisame licked up his own juices, gagging on the hand that fed him.

After all was gone, Orochimaru flipped Kisame over on his stomach, holding his waist digging in his nails. Licking the back of the blue man's neck, he pulled down his pants as well as Kisame's. He thrust hardly into the tight hole, penetrating Kisame who bit back a yelp. Orochimaru pumped hardly, Kisame feeling more pleasure then pain now, and left hickeys on Kisame's neck.

"Tight now aren't we?" Orochimaru moaned.

There was no reply as they climaxed in a sweating, panting heap.

"You did good my love," Orochimaru said sliding off Kisame onto the other side of the bed.

"I love you," Kisame muttered, pulling the covers over the two and drifting off into a deep sleep….


End file.
